This invention relates to paperboard cartons and more particularly to paperboard cartons of the type which both contain products for transport and which are also used for product display. Typically, the products are packaged in metal or paperboard or plastic containers, often cylindrical. Such products include non carbonated beverages, foods, and cleaning fluids.
It is sometimes often desirable in the retail trade to both ship products in a corrugated paperboard carton and then to use the carton as a display carton.